Lessie
Lessie '('L/'uke and J/'essie) 'is the romantic/platonic pairing of Luke Ross and Jessie O’Keefe. Luke instantly develops a crush on Jessie the moment they meet in the episode, New York, New Nanny. Unfortunately for him, the feeling isn’t mutual, though Luke continues to flirt with Jessie as the episodes go on and their relationship grows stronger. Lessie Moments 'Season 1 Moments New York, New Nanny *Luke flirts with Jessie in the beginning of the episode, but Jessie tells Luke she is way to old for him. *When Zuri says she want Jessie to be their new nanny, Luke agrees. *Luke asks Christina if he can date Jessie. *Luke touches Jessie back, on purpose. But Jessie pushes his hand away. *When Jessie suggests a family dinner at the end, Luke says he wants to sit next to her. Zombie Tea Party 5 *Jessie embarrasses Luke. *Jessie wants to be Luke's partner, but he says no due to Jessie embarassing him. *Luke accepts Jessie to be partners with each other later in the episode. One Day Wonders *The main plot of the episode is about Jessie and Luke. *Luke hears that Jessie is going to the park and wants to join along. Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' *When Jessie tells Luke that he is always checking her out, he responds by saying that it's cute and endearing when he does it to her. *Luke and Jessie hug which causes Connie to be jealous. Christmas Story *In an attempt to kiss Jessie under the mistletoe in a doorway, Luke calls out to her for help . When she runs over to him, he enthusiatically says "Ha! You're under the mistletoe!" and puckers up for a kiss. Jessie responds " Ha! You're underage!", slapping a bow on his face. *Luke calls Jessie his girlfriend. *At the end of the episode, when Jessie wakes up at the sound of everyone saying her name to the camera, Luke holds a strand of mistletoe over her head and kisses her on the cheek much to Jessie's disgust. Lessie Quotes Luke: (to Christina) "Can I date the new nanny?" Christina: "Let me think about it... No!" Luke: (to Jessie) "Oh well. Ours will be a forbidden love." (winks at Jessie) Jessie: "...Starting now." After Mr. Kipling hit Jessie Luke Ross: (to Mr Kliping) "Hey, she's mine" Jessie O'Keefe: "No all my boyfriends needs to be at least 18 (to Mr kliping)and human" Emma Ross: "Well Luke that means you're over to" (Luke mock Emma) Luke: (to Jessie) "You want me to go in combat with my nanny? Haven't you embarrassed me enough?" Jessie: "I wasn't trying to embarrass you, I was trying to keep you from getting a booboo." Luke: "Quit babying me! If I show up with you, I might as well just wear a diaper and a bib!" Jessie: "Then you would catch a cold! Oh, see.. I did it again." Luke: (to Jessie) "How do I get you on Team Luke?" Jessie: "Change your age, height, and abs." Jessie: (to Luke) "You did math!" (hugs Luke) "I knew that you could do it, you beautiful mind, you!" (pinches his cheeks) Luke: "Jessie help!" (Jessie walks over to Luke thinking he's in trouble) "Ha! You're under the mistletoe!" Jessie: "Ha! You're underage!" Luke: (to an elf) "Hey, get your hands off my girlfriend!" (meaning Jessie) Category:Pairings with Jessie Category:Pairings with Luke Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Pairings between Main Characters Category:Images of Jessie O'Keefe Category:Images of Luke Ross Category:Romances Category:duo pairings